Perfection
by Cheerxoxo
Summary: Clove Sevina Thinks everything in her life is perfect. Especially when she is the new Queen Bee at a new upscale school. When a mysterious boy named Cato shows up, she begins to see things a little differently.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter bores you to death but I promise that the story will get better!**

Perfect Looks, Perfect Family, Perfect Clothes, Perfect Hair, Perfect Everything. Being perfect and pretty is everything. Especially when you go to a prestigious school. I went to a public school before this, and now that I'm going to this private school I finally get to see my cousin, Glimmer. She attends the same school I'm going to! My parents are loaded, so we live in the wealthiest neighborhood in Los Angeles.

We have to make sure that we can all get where we need to go, so we all have our own cars. My dad has a black Mercedes, my mom has a silver Lamborghini, and I have a White BMW Convertible.

Hollaback Girl blasted from my phone, waking me up. _Who's calling at 6:30 AM on a Monday? _I thought to myself. I checked who was calling. _Damn You Glimmer! _I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked groggily

"Hi Clover! Ready for your first day of school?" Glimmer squealed. Someone was obviously wide awake.

"No I'm not. I just woke up in fact. And don't call me Clover. You know I like being called Clove." I snapped back at her.

"Okay then! Anyways, remember to look good! You want to make an impression on the other kids and show them that you're the boss."

"Okay! Bye." I hung up with Glimmer. I got out of bed and ran to my closet. I picked out the perfect dress that had one ruffle at the top and then went down mid-thigh. It was gray, black and white striped. I tugged it on, and then grabbed a pair of white peep-toe heels and slipped them on. When I reached my jewelry box, and took out a black bracelet, and a pair of thick, white hoops. Once I was all ready, I ran downstairs. And on the Kitchen Counter I found a note.

_Clove,_

_Nick had an early meeting, and I have work, so breakfast is on the table. Remember that today you have school! Have fun!_

_Nicole_

Nicole and Nick were my parents. We were never really the typical family that calls their mom, 'mom', and their dad, 'dad'. We barely spent any time together and when we did, I was only for a half hour. That's why I call my parents by their real names.

I crumpled up the note and threw it out. When I reached the table I saw my breakfast. A half eaten bagel from yesterday morning. _Classic Nicole. _I took the bagel, put it in a plastic bag, and stuffed it in my Gucci purse I had gotten for my birthday a month earlier. My purse was also my school bag. I grabbed my keys off the counter and walked out the door, locking it behind me.

When I reached the school, I parked my car, locked it, and ran to hug Glimmer.

"Hun, you look so fab!" Glimmer squealed

"Right back at you!" I said. Glimmer was considered popular. And being the new girl, I could definitely use some popularity. Popularity is pretty much people treating you like royalty. It's pretty freakin awesome. I looked around Glimmer and saw a large group of people surrounding her.

"Oh my god! Clove! I have to introduce you to some important people!" Glimmer said excited. More than 75% of the people surrounding Glimmer, walked away. Meaning that these 'important people' were probably Glimmer's Popular friends. There were about 6 people standing near Glimmer now. "Clove, this is Marvel, Marvel, this Clove. My Cousin." Glimmer first introduced me to a boy with light brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but great things about you." Marvel Smiled.

"Clove, This Is Cashmere." Glimmer gestured to a beautiful girl that had light blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. Her and Glimmer could be twins.

"Call me Cash." The girl told me calmly.

"Ok." I replied.

Glimmer then introduced me to Gloss, Cashmere's brother. His hair was a slight bit darker than Cashmere's but otherwise, they were identical. Enobaria was introduced next. She had tan skin and dark brown hair. Her eyes were a chocolate color. Brutus had dark hair like Enobaria, and dark eyes like her. But he had pale skin. And the last person I was introduced to was Johanna. She looked a lot like Enobaria, but she had less of a fierce look to her face. She looked more annoyed than the others.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said politely.

"Clove, Give me your Class Schedule." Glimmer said to me. I gave her my Class schedule like she asked. The others gathered around her. Glimmer then read my Schedule aloud.

"First Period: Math with Mr. Abernathy. Second Period: Science with Mr. Crane Third Period: Social Studies with Mr. Cinna Fourth Period: Gym with Ms. Atala Fifth Period: Lunch Sixth Period: English with Ms. Portia Seventh Period: Italian with Mr. Heavensbee Eighth Period: Home Ec. With Ms. Trinket." Glimmer finished.

"Let's see," Cashmere started, "You have first period with Gloss and I, Second period with Johanna, Third period with Marvel, Fourth period with Brutus, Fifth period with all of us, Sixth period with Enobaria, Seventh period with Glimmer, and eighth with none of us."

"Just sit with us all day, and everyone will know you and bow down to you."Johanna said. I laughed.

"of course!"I said still laughing a bit.

The bell rang and we all starting heading to first period. "Come with us now." Gloss and Cashmere linked elbows with me and walked through the halls quickly. We made it to first period just in time. The desks in Mr. Abernathy's class were set up in groups of 3. Gloss, Cashmere, and I all sat together Then Class began. Little did I know that being here wasn't gonna be as easy as I thought.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

**Next:**

**What happened during first period**

**Lunch**

**Eighth Period**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome Class, to Math with me, Mr. Abernathy. But Mr. Abernathy seems to lame and loserish, so just call me Haymitch." He said taking a swig of Bacardi from a bottle.

"Does he always drink Bacardi in the morning?" I asked Gloss

"Til it goes to his head." Gloss replied

"Then he just drinks vodka, beer, wine, anything really. He has a huge stash of alcohol under his desk in the cabinet." Cashmere interjected.

Gloss started talking again, "I heard, that he keeps a couple bottles of rubbing alcohol in the back of his desk just for when all the other alcohol is gone."

"Oh my god. I guess he's always drunk." I said.

"Yeah. Let's just hope he drunk calls someone in class. When he does that, it's hilarious!" Cashmere laughed.

"So this is math class, but what's the point of learning math at this point? I mean it's all just a bunch of bullshit." Haymitch said, starting to look really pale, and dizzy. "let's just do 2-" Then Haymitch collapsed onto the floor. Cashmere and Gloss got up, gesturing for me to do the same.

"Quick, hide the bottle of Bacardi, Clove, and let's get out of here." Gloss said, I nodded and watched as the class quickly and silently fled the classroom. I took the bottle of Bacardi off his desk, and opened the cabinet underneath his desk, and surely enough, there was a huge stash, that had every kind of alcohol you could imagine. I put the Bacardi in there, and closed the cabinet. I walked out with Gloss and Cashmere.

"Where are we going now?" I asked them.

"The nurse. This happens a lot so we just pretend he has a fainting problem, and sometimes we tell the nurse but sometimes we just leave." Cashmere said. I laughed. I would leave and not tell the nurse, but, Gloss then told me that the nurse would give us 10 dollars each to go out and spend while she goes and sees what's wrong with him, and because we were very responsible students.

"Nurse?" Gloss Called out.

"what is it today Gloss?" The nurse said walking towards us. "Hello Cashmere, and who is this?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm Clove Sevina. It's my first day here. I'm Glimmer's Cousin." I told her.

"Ah, yes. Glimmer. She is a very responsible and a wonderful student." The nurse smiled.

"Well, we came her e to tell you, that Mr. Abernathy fainted again this morning." Cashmere said innocently.

"Okay I will see what's wrong with him. Here," the nurse handed us each 15 dollars, "Happy first day of school."

"I heard that Johanna likes Alec, but Alec likes Brindley, who likes, Todd, who likes Blair and Blair likes Todd! Then Johanna- Hey Clove!" Glimmer was gossiping with Marvel, Cash, Gloss, Enobaria, and Brutus.

"Hey Glim! Johanna just texted me she's on her way. She will be here in 5. Ms. Trinket is keeping her class late because of their manners."

"Oh my god, that lady only cares about manners!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Don't forget Mahogany!" Enobaria added.

"Yeah," Glim said, "C'mon and sit down Clove."

I sat down at the lunch table.

"As I was saying," Glimmer continued, "Then, Johanna kissed Alec, and he said he liked the kiss, but he couldn't be with her because he couldn't have Brindley, cause she couldn't have Todd, because he was dating Blair!"

"Oh my god! Our poor Johanna!" Cashmere felt bad for her.

"On the bright side, Alec was her first kiss" Enobaria stated.

"That is true. And Alec will be sorry he turned down our Johanna!" an evil smile spread across Glimmer's face and I knew exactly what she was thinking. I was thinking the exact same thing. I had the same evil smile, and Glimmer looked at me. "C'mon Clove Let's go give Alec a little lesson." Glimmer got up and I followed. Glimmer and I tossed our hair, and Glimmer proceeded to talk, "When Johanna gets here, tell her, Clove and I went to the bathroom." Then she finished and we left the table to find Alec. Whoever he was.

As we were walking up to the table, I saw him and I realized why Johanna liked him. He was gorgeous. I mean with his tan skin, sun-kissed hair, and sparkling sea green eyes. But He wasn't my type. I didn't know my type in this school yet. He was sitting next to a girl, with blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Glimmer said she was Brindley. And she also told me That Brindley was sitting next to Todd, who was holding hands with Blair under the table. Todd had brown hair and brown eyes, but there was something about him that made him different from anyone else. Blair had Dirty blonde hair, and Crystal blue eyes.

"Excuse me? Are you Alec?" I asked Alec, starting out sweetly.

"Yeah," He smirked at me, finally looking away from, Brindley who was looking at Todd, "An you are?" He asked

"I'm-"

"Let me guess," He cut me off, "Hot?" He smiled at me again.

Glimmer smiled at me and mouthed 'We'll talk in a minute, after you finish him off.'

"It's Clove actually. And If Glimmer, didn't tell me your name, I would've guessed that your name, was pigface, or even cocky and arrogant. But, we know you have a little crush on Brindley," Alec blushed, "But Brindley likes Todd, who is dating Blair, so you and Brindley? Never gonna happen. Ever." Brindley was blushing.

"Who the hell made you queen?!" Alec screamed. I didn't care.

"No one. But don't you dare turn down Johanna EVER again, or I swear I will make your life a living-" Alec grabbed my face and tried to kiss me, but I acted quick, and put my hand in front of his lips, "hell." I finished.  
"So? Watcha gonna do to me?" He asked. He was practically asking to slowly kill himself.

"Just you wait." I finished, and Glimmer and I left.

"Oh my god! He is totally in love with you. He totally forgot Brindley was watching him, when he tried to kiss you!" Glimmer squealed.

"Well, he's a damn Loser for not liking Johanna. I would never go out with him, no matter what."

"Atta girl! You go Clove!" Glim smiled at me. When we got back to the table we smiled and everyone knew. I totally showed him up. Johanna looked a little puzzled.

"So Johanna, Wanna walk home with us?" Brutus and Enobaria asked.

"Sure. How are Cash, Gloss, Marvel, and Glimmer getting home though?" She asked.

"Cash and Gloss are going with Clove back to her house, and Marvel's going home with me." Glimmer answered. All of a sudden, the loud bell rang, and we all flooded out of the Cafeteria. I caught a glimpse of Alec on the way out, and saw him mouth 'I'll get you to be with me. Just you wait.' I shuddered. Alec was not ever gonna understand. We were never ever getting together.

When I got to Eight period, I didn't know anybody. Ms. Trinket told us to stand on the side of the classroom, and she would assign us seats.

I sat at a table with some lame outcast. I think his name was Taco Dahley. Or Maybe it was Cato Hadley. I don't know. All I Knew is that he was a loser. I decided to talk to him, and make him feel a little less bad about himself. "What's your name?"

"Cato." He was a quiet one I could tell. And I knew it was Cato. Kinda. "What's your name?" He said fiddling with his fingers, not looking up.

"It's Clove. But I thought you knew that." I said to him. I mean everyone knew my name.

Then he looked at me and turned all snobby. "Yeah, well, not everyone cares about the royalty in this school, and memorizes everything about them. Maybe some of us actually try to learn stuff! Just leave me alone." And he looked back down at his fingers. I knew this wasn't gonna be too fun.

**A/N- Sorry the last part was so short! I promise more Cato next chapter! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NEXT:**

**What happened in 8****th**** period**

**The ride back to Clove's house**

**What happened at Clove's house.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's your problem?" I asked Cato, getting up and walking to a different table with a different blonde haired boy, and someone who had darker hair, and looked as if he could be the kid's brother.

"You're my problem. You think you can just walk around like your better than the rest of us, but in reality, you're not. In reality, you are just weaker than the rest of us, and that's why you think you can do WHATEVER you want." He spat back at me. That one hurt. I sat down next to the blonde haired boy ignoring Cato.

"I'm Clove" I said to the boy. Assuming he didn't know my name. Like Cato had said that not everyone had to know my name.

"I Know. Unlike Cato. Don't pay mind to him he's a jerk. You're really nice. I saw you stick up for Johanna and lay down the law to Alec. I'm Peeta by the way. And this is my older brother Rydell. We call him Rye for short."

"Thanks for being warm and welcoming. Wanna hang out after school with me Cash and Gloss?"

"Are you serious?" Peeta and Rye were ecstatic.

"Yeah. I mean I'll have to text them if you say yes, but yeah, you guys are really nice, and you could totally be apart of our group. They'll love you. We are hanging at my place after school."

"Thanks so much!" They high fived each other and did a little handshake y thing. I laughed lightly.

The class of manners seemed to go by so slowly, until the bell rang, and Peeta, Rye, and I got up and rushed out to meet Cash and Gloss.

"So you just transferred to this school?" Rye asked, running his hand through his hair, making it messy, and he looked really hot like that.

"Yeah. Glimmer is my cousin, that's how I got into my group. They are such nice people, I love them."

"Wait, you mean THE Glimmer?" Peeta asked.

"Yeah, there's only one Glimmer in the school, right?"

"Yeah," Rye started. "My little bro here owes her just the BIGGEST favor."

"What is it? And why does he owe her a favor?"

"Well, I was walking in the street when a truck was about to crash into me, and she pushed me, so the truck wouldn't hit me. Thank god she was fine too. I owe her a huge favor."

"Sounds like her to save someone's life" I laughed. "Why don't you get her a spa memebership to Coral Salon. She loves that place, and she would love that."

"That's a really good idea, hanks Clove." Peeta hugged me.

"No Problem" I said unlocking my car, with Cash and Gloss already standing beside it.

"Hey I hope it's cool, that I brought some new friends that I made in 8th perod."

"That's fine," Cash said eyeing Peeta. "I think I need to talk to someone." She grabbed Peeta's shirt and put him in the seat next to her in the back, leaving Rye sitting next to Peeta, and Gloss sitting next to me. I stopped at Starbucks on the way home.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Plain black is good for me." Gloss said

"Same here" Rye tagged along.

"Cash and Peeta! What do you want?" I yelled to the duo who were too involved in each other to notice my first offer.

"I'll have a cinnamon dolce latte" Peeta said.

"I'll have a caramel ribbon crunch" Cash answered and then began kissing Peeta again.

I entered the Starbucks and ordered their orders and ordered myself a vanilla bean frappicino with 1 and a half pumps of raspberry syrup. I tastes like cotton candy a little bit and it's sooo good, so it's my go-to drink. When I came out, Cash and Peeta were still going at each other. I was pretty grossed out mainly because they had been kissing the ENTIRE time. Everyone began sipping their drinks, and whn got thirsty, I would make gloss hold my drink up to my lips, so I was still concentrating on the road.

BY the time we got to my house, I wasn't surprised. Nick and Nicole still weren't home yet, but our new maid, Avox was. I thought it was quite a strange name but I got used to it.

"Do you guys wanna go swimming?" I said pointing to my oversized pool in my oversized backyard.

"Sure. Glimmer told us you had a pool so we were assuming you would ask us to go in." Cash said, "Let me go get my bikini. It's in my bag."

"Same here." Gloss said, "And guys don't worry, I brought extra swim trunks because I didn't know which ones to bring." He finished talking to Peeta and Rye. While everyone changed in either, one of the bathrooms, or one of the guest rooms, I changed in my room, into a silver bikini top, with studs on the halter neck, and coral bikini bottoms, with studs on the top.

Cash had a pink, white, and yellow striped top, with navy blue bottoms. The boys just had some solid colored trunks on. We went outside, and I playfully pushed Gloss in, while Cash and Peeta fell I together while kissing, and Rye, picked me up with one arm under my shoulders and the other under my knees, and threw me in, but he wasn' quic enough to run away, because when I popped up from under the water I pulled him in by his ankle, laughing. We all played some water polo for a little bit, and then called for Avox to get us towels, and we went inside.

"So you guys know Alec right?" I asked curiously drying my hair a bit with my towel.

"Yeah, right after lunch, he started talking to me about how much he digs you, and your tough to get style." Gloss started laughing and I followed, then everybody else started laughing, and we all knew why. It was because we knew he never had a shot with me. His only choice would be Johanna. We continued talking and laughing about the first day of school, until someone knocked on the door. I went to go get it, and when I opened the door, I let out an ear piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously On Perfection:**

"**So you guys know Alec right?" I asked curiously drying my hair a bit with my towel.**

"**Yeah, right after lunch, he started talking to me about how much he digs you, and your tough to get style." Gloss started laughing and I followed, then everybody else started laughing, and we all knew why. It was because we knew he never had a shot with me. His only choice would be Johanna. We continued talking and laughing about the first day of school, until someone knocked on the door. I went to go get it, and when I opened the door, I let out an ear piercing scream.**

I immediately opened my arms wide and gave him a huge hug. Everyone was at the door at that point because of my scream.

"Clove?" Rye asked.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that?" he said pointing to the guy I just hugged with crystal clear green eyes, really tan skin, and sunkissed hair.

"Guys, this is Finnick. We have been best friends forever! Our moms were friends since they were in high school so we are like brother and sister." I said and Finnick hugged me one more time.

"So how long ago did you move here?" Peeta asked Finnick.

"Actually I have lived here forever and just like Clove I went to a public school, but now that we heard about your school, I'm gonna go there because it is closer to my house."

"You seem cool. You're in." Cash says to him.

"In what?" He asks her.

"Our group. We have a close knit group and we want you in."

"OK. I'm in." he says smiling. "How's Camille, Scarlett, and Aleena?" He turned to me.

"Who are they?" Gloss asked suddenly shocked by this remark.

"Camille, Scarlett, and Aleena, are my older sisters. Camille is 23 and she just graduated college. Scarlett is 21, and is in her 3rd year of college, Aleena is 18 and is in her 1st year of college, and im 16, and a Junior so as you can probably tell there are 2 year age differences between all of us." I answered.

"That's cool! Maybe we can meet them sometime!" Rye said. I then gave Finnick one more hug and and turned to see Cash and Peeta getting themselves a room.

"Finally! They got a Room!" Gloss shouted and all of us laughed.

At school the next day I saw Alec and Johanna holding hands. She seemed happy. And surprisingly Alec did too. I was happy Jo had finally gotten with Alec. I also saw Cato holding hands with some loser I didn't know. I think I heard him call her Katnip or Katpriss or something weird but I guess he was ACTUALLY dating someone.

When I got to third period I sat down in the back next to Marvel. I have always felt the closest to Marvel and Rye, mostly because they have the funny thing going on, and I like that.

"Okay class," Mr. Cinna started "I Know this is social studies but I don't wanna bore you with speeches on history so im gonna put on a slightly more interesting movie about what I would be teaching you."

Me and Marvel high fived and I took out my iPhone and plugged in earphones. Marvel and I each took one side and put it in our ears. I put on Treasure by Bruno Mars, but then when Best Song Ever by One Direction came on Marvel started quietly laughing.

"What?!" I whispered "Niall is hot so why not buy the song and listen to him?" That just made Marvel laugh more. He took my phone and put on We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus.

"If we're gonna listen to Crappy Music then it might as well be someone that sings a good song." We both started laughing quietly but it's not like Mr. Cinna was gonna notice anytime soon because He was doing a little dance behind his desk and it looked like he was listening to music too.

"Mr. Cinna!" I yelled. Marvel was going into hysterical laughter and Mr. Cinna looked up.

"Yes Clove?"

"What's that Groovy tune you are listening to? I mean you are like partying hard to that song!" Marvel was just about rolling on the floor trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. Me on the other hand had a face as straight as a ruler. Literally.

"Well since you are SO interested in the topic, I am listening to What Makes You Beautiful."

"By One Direction?" I asked trying to seem dumbfounded.

"Yes! That's the one! Niall is SUCH a cutiepie right?" Mr. Cinna was totally serious when he asked that. I almost cracked but I stayed serious.

"Of Course! I would love to chat a little longer but I guess I better continue watching this movie!" I said with mock sadness in my voice Marvel was laughing so hard on the floor you couldn't even hear him laughing.

"Yes Clove That would be ideal. I guess we can talk about 1D again some other time." He finished.

15 minutes later the Bell rang and Marvel and I decided to skip out on 4th period and grab Lunch for everyone. By the time we got back everyone as going to lunch. When we got to our table everyone was so happy that we had gotten food for them because what they had was pretty bad considered to what we brought in.

The day was finishing slowly and I was walking out from 8th period when I saw Cato make eye contact with me, grab Katniss and kiss her long and slow. What was he trying to do? He was such a phsyco. I left laughing at his attempt to make me Jealous.

Marvel, Rye, Finnick, Glimmer, Gloss, and Cash were all back at my house and were staying overnight and we decided to watch the movie Safe Haven. The we went downstairs and played a mean game of beer pong and by the end we were too drunk to know what we were doing anymore but the next morning we woke up in the middle of nowhere with our bathing suits on, feathers all over Glimmer, Gloss and Cash tied up to a tree about ½ a mile to my left, and me and Marvel handcuffed to each other. I made sure everyone was still with us and I said "What the hell did we do last night?"

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that I can incorporate into the story later on because I have a lot planned out for the next couple chapters. Some of you might realize I got some of the idea for the last part from the hangover, and I did somewhat. And I PROMISE there will be CLATO! Just be patient because clato isn't always love at first sight. Sorry I haven't updated in forever I had serious writers block! PLEASE REVIEW and maybe you will receive a dirty looking cat named buttercup.**


End file.
